


"Grandpa Was A Hero"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I’m finished.

PT.1  
“Grandpa Was A Hero”

Crackling sounds.. were coming from the fireplace… Sitting in the Chair looking into the flames…  
Tugging on the shawl pulling it tighter around her shoulders, then her fingers ever so slightly run over  
the design of the roses and then down to the fringe… Remembering , the very day he gave it to her  
as a gift after a long trip away.. from home. Glancing slightly out the window, she noticed it had began to snow…Then , a small voice, Tell us again, grandma ,tell us again.. The story.. About how you and Grandpa came here ..? And how you saved all your friends in Dodge City? Tell us Again how Grandpa was a Hero? She now turned to look at the four little faces.. beaming up at her…Oh, My Precious Little ones… Yes, Your Grandpa is a Hero… He was always My Hero! The small Boy at her Feet, now jumping up and down with excitement…. Again,… Again …Please? Tell us again? Oh, Alright James ..I’ll tell you all again.. But then ..it’s off to bed with you… OK? ….Ok…James answered. We promise…!  
Now the four , Small Boys huddled closer, around her feet… eyes wide… full attention hanging on ever word…..So she Began……

 

It seems our country was changing fast, back East the city life was at hustle and bustle pace that most of the   
West still wasn’t use too, but, more and more families were moving west to stake a claim ,not only on land  
,but , a new life or a new way of life… For some it was to make their fortunes in Gold? And for the others..  
Well, it was the dream.. The dream of land… the dream of the life they have only read about in a book or   
Just the dream of the unknown. Something they could build, build to leave as a legacy to their children…  
Whatever it was…They were willing to pack up and forsake all.. And travel night and day. .for that Dream!

With many Slaves being freed, they too were traveling west.. as well as traveling up from the south…  
With help in some places.. from a man Named “Benjamin “Pap” Singleton” he was known to have assisted freed slaves and their families up from the Texas area. Also , 900 families from the Missouri area.  
All headed towards Kansas. Now Kansas,…………. had changed quite a bit as well…

Dodge City, Kansas Dodge.? It had grown ! Oh, twenty to Thirty years ago it was a dirty little Cow Town. it was a thriving.. growing… busy …very civilized Place to live…Hotel’s and Restaurant’s, a School, church, shops..? Etc. there was even talk of a new way to communicate…it was called a Telephone, it was invented, by a man named Alexander Graham Bell. They had them in Abilene, Kansas. So, it shouldn’t had been long before they are in Dodge too.

My Business, was still doing well…Although, I really don’t know how many more years I wanted to stay in it.? That is something that we’d had to think about….A lot had changed… We’d gotten older….. It seemed that we had all fell into a sort of easy pattern…So to speak… Matt ,at the Marshal’s Office.. looking forward to retiring, didn’t think I’d ever see that day? Young Thad , found himself a Bride and they started a family… they live just outside of town , about a mile or so…? Newly also found himself a bride and has a family. oh, and now the title of Dr. O’Brien… Festus’ still liked to go fishing and tantilize Ol’ Doc… and make regular visits to see Abelia ..and her Children, although he won’t admit.. He was sweet on her. And Doc, He retired.. But, was still around… to give advice.. weather we wanted it or not..? So, Dodge was Just ,Good Ol’ Dodge!.. Ummmmmmmmm!   
Or so, We thought…. Until ……

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

“Grandpa was a Hero”

 

It was a usual Morning…I could smell the aroma of fresh Coffee coming from down stairs…. Rudy had opened up.. As I came down Your Pap-Pap Doc was coming in to join me for coffee and he was carrying the Newspaper… I knew something had him stirred… before I could even say Good Morning  
He was ranting!… Of course, I thought, it was about the normal schnanigans between he and your Uncle Festus’, But no…it was something he had read in the Newspaper! There was no point in trying to get a word in ..so, I just continued to sit get comfortable.. and wait for him to tell me…Meanwhile Rudy, brought  
us two cups ,along with a pot of Coffee and a plate of Hot Sweet Rolls.. As I waited for what was to come….

Did you see this? Waving the paper in the air…did you read this? , Well Doc no actually I haven’t yet…  
Just what is in there that has you so all fire worked up? Did Matt see this? Smiling, Kitty said.. I don’t know, because I don’t know what this is yet? Truthfully, Curly…the more you hang around Festus’  
Doc shot her a look…Young Lady!…. Don’t you finish that remark…. Kitty now was chuckling, so much so that her body was shaking. Well, Curly.. Are you gonna tell me or aren’t you? Staring at him with a smile and raised brow. Well, It’s not good … it’s not good at all! Oh, give me that Paper!….  
As Kitty unfolded the Paper.. The Headline.. caught her attention:

 

“Prison Break.. at Fort Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary”

Kitty’s face went pale!…. And fear washed across her eyes…. OH Curly???? This isn’t Good at all!  
She continued to read:

It’s been reported, that several prisoners.. exact count unknown at this time, planned and executed an escape  
Yesterday. several guards and the warden have been killed. These Men are considered armed and extremely dangerous …The U.S. Army is on a search for the escaped convicts . Their destination is also unknown at this time.

Doc, Help yourself to another cup of coffee, I’ll be right back… where you off to ,as if I didn’t know?  
Well if you know then why’d you ask?… and she was out the door… headed across Front street..  
Festus came bumbling along.. well morning Miz Kitty, where you be off to so early? Festus’ ..Matt in the office? Y ’No Ma’am ..Matthew went over da’ telegraph office , gonna git Barney send off a telegram  
About sum’ yah-hoo he’s a been a lookin’ fur… ya’ need um’ do ya’? trouble et da’ Long Branch?  
Shaking her head, ut-uh… Festus’ I need you to go tell him I need to see him right away… It’s important!  
Yes ’um ..I’ll do ’er directly …..Miz Kitty. Don’t you worry.

Running into the telegraph office, Matthew, Matthew ….I’m sur’ glad I found you here… Miz Kitty  
Sent me git ya …says it’s importint’ she was’a plum worry’sum….! Says you should come quick like to the Long Branch… Was she ok ? Matt ask. Just worry’sum like I said.. Thanks Festus’. Barney find me when you get that answer…will ya? Sure will Marshal. Barney replied.

 

Matt was headed for The Long Branch, when he was stopped by two of the Willets Boys…Marshal Dillon?  
Well, Morning Boys… Morning Marshal, what are you boys doing in town so early, your folk with you…?  
No, Sir,… We were just up at the Doc’s office ,but he ain’t there…we was hopin’ you’d be knowing where we can find um’? Well he’s probably having coffee with Miss Kitty…somebody sick? Not sick Sir…My sister.. Essie, her baby it’s comin’ and Momma Mabel been feelin’ poorly ..she sent us to git the Doctor…  
Come with me.. The two boys followed Matt into the Long Branch, ..Matt, Am I glad to see you! Kitty said. Matt have you seen this , handing him the Newspaper… Hello Boys…she said . What are you boys doing here so early?….quickly ,they said Ma’am…Miss Russell…We need the Doc, …Well what do you boys need? Doc said standing up to look at them … are you sick ?…hurt? … No … It’s Essie… The Baby’s a Comin’ And , Momma Mabel sent us fur you…. She did? She feelin’ poorly Doctor. Ok, come with me I’ll get my bag.. Kitty I may need you? Sure Doc …whatever you need.? The Boys went with Doc.. Matt, about the Article…? He could see the worried look in her eyes… Placing both hands on her shoulders…Kit, you go with Doc…leave this to me…Oh, Yeah…Right !..and I shouldn’t worry ….  
Matt rolled his eyes….and to himself said…What was I thinking? Kit, Honey ..let me handle this ..  
Right now Doc needs you.. ok? I’ll see what I can find out? I’ll see you later?… Oh Ok. Still with a worried look….Matt…Yeah, Kit I know ..I will

Doc, Kitty and the two Boys Headed out of town to take care of both their patients…….

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

“Grandpa Was a Hero”

 

At the Willets Farm…, Caleb Willets was wondering what had become of the boys? And if they had found   
Doc Adams..? Momma Mabel wasn’t doing good at all, and after all she wasn’t a young woman. Caleb, didn’t want the others to know he was worried.. he was outside, trying to keep busy.. chopping wood..  
Betsy his wife… of 25 years.. Was tending to Essie their Daughter who now was in labor , and had been for several hours.. but, it seemed that there was some problem..? She was in a lot of pain, but the baby didn’t seem to be progressing.. As it should have been. She had already lost one baby the year before. It was stillborn. But being young Doc, saw no reason she couldn’t try again.. And deliver a healthy Baby.

Caleb, was silently praying.. when he heard.. the sound of someone coming… when he turned. .he saw Doc’s Buggy. And noticed Kitty had come along. Oh, Doctor Adams… I am so Happy to see you Sir!  
Caleb, It’s gonna be ok… Kitty and I will handle things… You just relax. Can I help Doctor? No.. well yes you can… You can keep the young one outside.. And bring some of that wood your cutting in for heating up water…that’s what you can do… we’re gonna need lots of Hot water! Sur thing Doctor! And Caleb went right to work….

When they entered the House…Betsy, Greeted them both.. Doc, Miss Russell….So Glad you’re here…  
Betsy, everything’s gonna be fine… and please, call me Kitty… ? Oh, I … I No I insist.. Kitty said.  
Well then , Yes Miss Kitty. What can I get you both? Betsy ask. Coffee, something to eat? Oh, No thank you…we’re fine. Let’s just see what we can do for Essie? And Momma Mabel? Yes, Ma’am.. I mean Miss Kitty… Essie was in the back room , she was in a lot of pain.. And had a high fever.. Doc looked at Kitty… she could see from the look in his eyes it wasn’t good… then he began to examine her….  
Kitty, we have a problem… what is it Doc? This Baby is Breach. Oh, Doc.. Can you… well I’m gonna try to turn him…? But I’m gonna need your help.. Sure Doc what do you need me to do … I’m gonna need you to stay up there with her.. This is gonna hurt her a bit… tyr to keep her still.. Kitty sat up at the head of the bed.. Holding Essie in her arms.. Trying to comfort her.. As Doc did what he had to do… Essie, let out a Yell, from the pain.. The blacked out!…. Doc, is she…. Doc looked at her.. She ok.. She just unconscious .  
Poor thing ..Kitty said. Doc.. Did it work? Yeah, I think I got him turned around…? Now it time to get him born into this world. A few minutes later… You could hear the cries of a Bouncing baby Boy…  
Essie And Jacob.. Had a Son.. Doc went out to talk to Jacob… and suddenly, Kitty came out and said…  
Doc.. I need you in here…! When Doc returned to the room… Essie was still having contractions…  
A began to push…. And a minute later… delivered a Beautiful Baby Girl…. Doc was surprised!  
Well what do you Know…? He and Kitty looked at one another.. And just smiled! Now He walked out into the Living room… with the news of the second member of the family….Now everyone was celebrating! Now it was time for Doc to tend to Momma Mabel. When he entered her room….  
He looked at her tugging his ear, rubbing his upper lip… before he could say a word, she said…..  
OK, Medicine Man…. What’s got you so worried? Doc just huffed out a breath… who says I’m worried?  
Remember I know your tell sign.. she answered. Oh, don’t worry about me I’m an old woman….  
It’s just coming up on my time to go.. I’m not scared… we all have a number.. you know?  
I lived a good clean life. Well Momma Mabel, how about you let me see what I think about that..?  
Maybe we can let you watch you two new arrivals… grow up a little… what do you say?  
Ok, Do what you must…and she smiled at him. So what is happen ? Oh , just this cough… and I feel tired. How long have you felt like this? About two weeks. Well , I think I can give you something.. to make you feel better?. I just want to know that my family is settled before I go Doc.. That’s all..  
That’s My Dream… and we’ve worked real hard on this place… Doc smiled at her and said.. And you all have done a wonderful Job.. This farm look Great!… Now you just rest… I’ll come back in a few days to check on you … or if you need me you send the boys. You understand?.. Yes Sir!  
Momma Mabel… The family’s Coming…. Amos, came running in… their here they made it!  
Doc looked at him… what’s he mean? we’ve been expecting them from Missouri… they free now…  
They came to live here now.. Like us. Well that just fine Momma Mabel That’s just fine!

This was the start of many of the families reaching Kansas… from Missouri and the South .. Like Texas.  
Kitty and Doc headed back toward Dodge.. After having Dinner with the Willets … they insisted.

Doc, what a wonderful Surprise.. Wasn’t it? Twins? And on the same day their family arrived.  
Kitty it sure was. Kitty, I’m sure glad Newly has finally finish his schooling… Why Curly?  
I’ve been meaning to tell you this for awhile.. I’m ready to retire! Retire? Oh, Curly… what.. Where will you go? What ?… I’m not going anywhere… Oh, I just thought… No I wouldn’t leave you… Good !  
Because I wouldn’t let you!…and gave him a hugh SMIRK! Then hugged him.

When they rode back into Dodge… The town was BUZZING!… about the article in the Newspaper…!  
With special thanks to Burke.. And a few others… People were coming into town looking for Matt wanting answers…wanting to know what he was going to do? Then when they realized he wasn’t in town…  
They were all waiting in The Long Branch…. Kitty and Doc walk in… all the chatter stopped……

Miss Kitty?… Yes… Tell us What’s the Marshal gonna do? Look, all of you … Your making a big fuss  
And we don’t even know anything yet about what really happened?… all you know is what some reporter wrote. You are all getting excited… Matt has gone to get information from the Prison and the proper authorities . The Chiming up to speak … Burke.. Said.. Then is he gonna go after them ? ..Is he ..huh?  
Is He? Will He go after Miss Kitty Will He? Will He? Oh, Burke ..Will you sit down and Shut Up!  
Look were all worried about the prison Break…But , we can’t panic… we have to keep our heads…  
Matt and the Army…Know how to handle this… Just let them do their Jobs … you all know Matt..  
And have for …Well for .. Have you ever known him Not to Protect this town and all of you … even if it meant.. Risking his own life? Well, have you? Finally, one Man stood up and said, She right!  
And If I remember correctly…. Miss Kitty, has risk her life for some people in this town.. Herself…!  
Suddenly… Burke got quiet and sat down!….. Doc just put his arm around Kitty…Honey let me buy you a drink…. Thanks Curly! I need one!

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

 

The Four Boys at her feet were now.. really engrossed as if they had never heard the story before…  
But, they had heard many of them over and over again…! Kitty Look down on the four boys…  
Smiling.. Then giving them a slight wink… and , Adam, said quickly…keep going Grandma…  
We want to hear more… we’re not tired… really we’re not… Oh, I know she said .. You just don’t want to go to bed young man…then she continued on….. Ok,..

 

It was a three days later…when Festus.. came riding back into Dodge.. Matt had sent him back to make sure he could prepare for what may happen. Matt had still been in Leavenworth… and then was going to   
Work with the Army to arrange what needed to be done. Festus’ would go and get Newly.. and any available man to deputize them…. , But , now the problem was most men didn’t want to leave their families  
For two reasons.. One being they didn’t want to leave the women un-protected and two there was a storm..  
Headed through the Kansas area… it had came across the wire.. And the news spread fast…

 

Out at Fort Leavenworth, Matt and the Army Colonel had calculated that (10) harden criminals had escaped. And Matt figured, there were at least (6) of them that he had put in there. This wasn’t Good at all!  
(4) of the (6) were part of Jude Bonner’s Dog Soldiers. Matt sat thinking to himself….“What on earth do I tell Kitty”? If they head for Dodge, which I know they most likely will… I can’t let her go through that again….I just can’t! Matt decided to head back toward Dodge…with hope that he may come across them… and in the meantime figure what he would tell Kitty …?

Festus had Rode to Newly’s place and explained to him what was happening… But, While they were in the house talking…they heard a scream coming from the Barn… it was Amy Newly’s wife….she had gone out to get eggs from the chickens… both men ran.. at the sounds of her screams.. But were stopped before they could enter the barn… “Not one more step…or I blow your head off” ..as newly and Festus turned to see who was talking.. Two men were holding guns at the back of their heads…. “Nice and easy boys I’ll have your guns” slowly.. they dropped their guns.. to the ground… Newly, then ask, where’s Amy?  
The Little lady’s entertaining right now boys….and he laughed. The rage of fire was filling in Newly’s face.  
You animals.. you touch one hair on her head.. and I’ll… It doesn’t look like you be doin’ nutin’ …  
As the Man looked away.. Newly threw a punch.. And grabbed for his gun… and Festus’ ran into the Barn to try and help Amy… disrupting what was about to happen…. Now all (5) of the men were in a fist brawl  
Amy ran to get out of the way…she had be hurt …from the beating she took. Eventually, two of the men took off…and the one that was left…Festus and Newly tied up.

Riding as quick as they could, the two… came upon a farm house… and figured they could hide there for a while…rest, and get food…etc.

Newly figured, it was a good idea to take Amy into Dodge… if he was going to help Matt. .he didn’t want  
Her to be alone.. He knew she have plenty of people with her in town.. Kitty would take good care of her…

As they were riding into town…Newly had Amy lay in their wagon… Amy ,Honey we’ll have Doc check you out when we get there ok? Newly.. you’re a Doctor.. ! I know but ..I feel better knowing Doc.. see’s you … Please humor me? Oh ok… But I am ok.. you know.. I was just really scared. I’m sorry Amy..  
You just lay still and relax ok…. Festus looked over at them… Miz Amy , we’ll take good care of you ..  
You kin plum de’ count on dat… ! Thank You Festus’…

As they pulled into town….. Kitty saw them … Newly ,Festus’…What happen? Oh, Amy Honey are you alright?.. you poor dear. Miss Kitty is Doc around…? I’m right here ..He said coming out behind Kitty.  
Doc, I need you to Look over Amy. What happen? Three of those convicts were out at our place…  
And…. Oh, Newly? Kitty said Holding a hand over her mouth… her eyes went straight to Amy…  
She leaned into her close…Honey Did they… No Ma’am… Are You … Amy shook her head…  
I think everything is still ok…I want to talk to Doctor Adams first… com’on let’s get you up stairs  
Doc, Kitty and Amy went up to Doc office… Kitty helped Amy get situated …then Doc looked at the two  
Woman…ok you two want to let me in on the conversation…? Curly, Amy’s worried… Doc, I haven’t said anything to Newly just yet but, I think I may be Pregnant… and I don’t know if ..well if….?  
Don’t you get ahead of yourself… let me examine you first… then we go from there…ok?  
With tears in her eyes… she shook her head in agreement… Kitty rubbed her shoulders…just relax.  
Everything is going to be just fine…! Doc, is the best…who do you think taught newly? Amy just smiled.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

 

Kitty looked down at the boys listening so intently…glancing, occasionally, over her shoulder out the window At the snow falling now heavier by the hour…But, there inside the fire still burned toasty warm.

Well, boys.. she continued… Within the hour, heavy winds began to pick up…dust and dirt flying in every direction….Folks were scattering…The shop and business owners were trying to close up and secure whatever they could…? If they were feeling it in town… what about families on farms and ranches?  
They didn’t have the benefit of the warning the town folk had.

Pap-Pap Doc, uncle Festus ,Uncle newly and I were thinking about your Grandpa being out on the Prairie?  
At this point Lil’ Adam.. crawled up into Kitty’s lap… Grandma, Grandpa is smart!… and he had Buck…  
They knew what to do …and he giggled. Yes, Sweetheart.. your are so right! Leaning down to kiss his forehead. Now, even know the storm ..was headed straight for us…. So were some of the escape prisoners… ! Really.. Grandma? Let Grandma tell the story Adam…James blurted out.

 

And just as Kitty said That was what happened….. (4) of the escape prisoners.. were headed for Dodge!  
Their target…. Matt Dillon! Their Goal to make him pay! By any means Possible!

Winds picking up at massive speed, seem to be more of a reason for the two men who ran from Amy and Newly’s Place to stop when they came across a quiet farm house…. Didn’t seem like anyone was around?  
They pretended to be two traveler’s to be looking for shelter from the up coming storm… when they saw what looked to be a woman alone…. But as they came closer, it turned out to be a young girl.. of about 14-15 yrs. old. Callin’ out for her Momma? As they approached, there a problem lil’ lady?  
Who are you? What do you want here? The young girl questioned them. Whoa,….Lil’ Miss…  
We’re just pass ‘in’ thru. .and noticed a storm com’ in’ on ..was hope’ in fur some shelter?   
Somethin’ didn’t feel right….. She was already scared ,not knowin’ where her Momma was.. but, now…  
These two .. Gave her an un-easy feelin’ …. You need to move-on …I need to find shelter and ….  
Now she , stopped… and thought again… just wanting to get away from them and find her Momma…  
Oh, Go on.. she said. Go in… I just need to check the barn…. As they dismounted their horses… one man started to follow her… need help honey? No! ..I mean …No Thank You.. I just want to Make sure ..things are secure…. As she entered the Barn.. She waited.. To see if they went in the house..  
She knew she had to find her Momma now..! And get into the storm shelter. When she saw one of them coming towards the Barn.. She hid… and when she had the chance started to run…the winds were now to strong…The Barn started to collaspe… just as she started to come out from hiding….there he was waiting..  
Quickly grabbing her up in his arms.. Where you going in such a hurry? Let me go! Hitting him with her fist…Let me Go! Easy ….just want to make you feel safe….honey Girl… Just then the Barn came tumbling down….The twister was whipping at full force…. It was “Wide and Strong!”

 

What seemed like hours.. was actually…just a matter of minutes! Suddenly all was quiet on the Farm…  
But, then slight movement…and a light cry out for help… ,but, no answer…. Then moving ,slowly…  
Brushing herself off….trying to move… looking around only to see everything leveled…. Then aloud:  
Momma,… Momma,…..where are you? Then tears began to fall. noticing beside her the body of the man who had grabbed her.. just before the Barn came crumbling down…Now dead!

She made her way free of the rubble ..limping and favoring her arm and shoulder… surveying the property  
Then, she came across.. What now brought on total hysteria….The Body of her Momma.. Lying by the well, apparently she was running to try and make it to the shelter, but not before trying to find her daughter  
And with the strong wind was hit by a flying board from the porch. Now she was all alone!  
In a daze…. She began walking slow.. But , she needed to find help! She had no family. .and No Home!

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

Amy remained at Doc’s office… Newly and Festus’ were trying to do their best to stop what was looking to be a picture of panic amongst the town folks…Winds were whipping up stronger… Doc and kitty had set a Plan to use the Long Branch as a place to take care of any who needed help … if and when the time came…  
Doc, tugging at his ear.. and rubbing his Mustache… let out an exhale…. Kitty, I don’t have a good felling bout’ this! Curly, I’m sure glad you haven’t made your announcement to retire just yet… Well, Honey..  
I’m not a young man anymore …you know that… Oh, Curly, you haven’t lost a thing.. you’ve always been up to date ,on your knowledge of medicine and keeping you bag just so and your prepared for anything that   
Comes up. I’ve always had faith in you.. you know that. Shaking his head, well, Thank You.. Honey I appreciate you saying so.. But we all knew there’d come a day when I’d take down My shingle… I’m getting’ Old Kitty… getting Old. Kitty, pouting and then wrapping her arms around the Man who was   
Close as a father to her for better then half her life. .and Kissing him on the cheek.. Well, Curly..  
I plan on having you around for a long time… you hear me?…. Y’ Yes Ma’am! He said with a smile.

Kitty headed over to the Long Branch… The wind nearly carried her down the boardwalk….  
As she entered thru the batwing doors… Rudy and the girls had been trying to rearrange the tables and chairs.. so that they could make the room as useful as Doc and Kitty wanted it..? But, they were acting strange…? Rudy, I want to Thank You and The girls for getting things ready …and…she noticed….  
Rudy wasn’t looking at her while she was talking… but past her.? And the girls were sticking together.  
Rudy?… what is it? Rudy? I’m talkin’ to you… just then… a Voice…from behind her…….

Well, Well, Well,…. So Dillon was talkin’ true! Looky here,…. Jennings…. Shame ol’ Jude ain’t here   
Git a look et this? Red, done’ cleaned up real good after all the fun she done had wit us…Laughing aloud.  
Ya ‘ think she done fixed up special jest fur us…? Still laughing. Kitty felt the lump in her throat…  
She could hear her own words.. In her head… Oh My God!… Not Again Please!… but, trying not to let them see the fear in her eyes. She could see them moving towards… ,as much as she wanted to move her feet were frozen to the floor. Then, Anger replaced Fear…What are you doing here?… What do you Want? Every inch of her was trembling… she was hoping it didn’t show. Now, Red… it’s been a long time.. Is that any way to greet your guest? Your no Guest! She yelled out. You belong in prison!  
No!.. you belong at the end of a rope.. Just like Bonner! As he reached out to grab her.. She stepped back… Don’t you touch me.. Don’t you ever Touch me! Then she looked up and two more entered the room… one from outside and one from upstairs.. No sign of Dillon..! Said the one coming in the door…  
Kitty’s eyes went straight to the one coming down the stairs… what are you doing up there? Just found me a girl hiding up in that big room .. He had Beth … by the arm. Let her go! Kitty yelled. Beth looked scared… She’s just a Child…let her go! Hey…Where’s that ol’ saw bones at ?.. We gonna need him.  
I got me a Bullet in my shoulder… need him to take it out? Shame it wasn’t a few inches over.. she answered sarcastically . Hey barkeep, bring us some whiskey… make it quick.. the good stuff too.  
We know something’ as fancy as Red here has Good Stuff! Rudy brought the bottles to the table….  
Then Jennings…grabbed Beth and Tried to pull her on his lap… Com’ere’ Honey …Maybe you be a bit more friendly …. Kitty, tightening her lips… and the anger rising in her more … she grabbed his arm…  
I said Leave her alone…. Quickly he rushed her to the wall , holding her by the throat!…. Think you best control that temper RED!… You forget what we can do to ya’… while still holding her by the throat…  
She starred straight into his eyes… I said… Leave her Alone!… Hey Loomis you think this one ‘s her kid or somein’ ? her stare could have burned a hole in him. All the while , keeping a mind to where Beth was. Don’t worry Red.. we still gonna have fun with you too…. The Hell you are! I’ll Kill ya first.!

Jennings noticed the door to the office… com’ on red let’s me and you have a private party…want’a come Loomis.. there’s enough fur both of us.. Red’s a lot a Woman! Beth yelled …KITTY! One of the other’s grabbed Beth… But, Rudy…quickly…pulled the shotgun from behind the Bar…. Hold it right there…  
Move and I’ll shoot. Festus’ was out on Front Street…heard the noise Vaguely…? The wind was so loud.  
Rudy it’s alright…Kitty said. I’ll handle this… she walked to the back office… knowing she could distract them… When they entered the office.., Drink boys.. sure Red! As she went to the Whiskey..she slid the draw open in front of her… inside was a gun , that she kept there. Small but useful. When she turned around.. To hand Jennings the glass… she also pulled the Gun…. Don’t move or I’ll shoot?  
Now Red, your not gonna use that lil’ ol’ thing… don’t bet on that! She said giving him a smirk.  
Now put down the guns. Kick them over here… as he did he grabbed at her they began to wrestle  
Over the gun… they could hear the scuffle from the other room… then a Shot and another!

 

Festus’ was headed towards Doc’s when he thought he heard what sounded like a shot… when …  
A wagon came down the street… Festus’ Festus’ … what’ca yelling et? I found this Lil’ Girl out on the road … she looks like she’s in shock… she banged up somthin’ fierce ? Wanted to get her up to Doc’s.  
Festus’ looked at her and with a look of shock… Oh, My… You jest stay in the buggy lil’ girl…  
Doc?… Doc…? Rushing through the office door….. Doc was reading a journal trying to find information   
On something to help a patient…. Then a the Door flew open and he heard Festus’….  
What in Thunder? Doc… you gotta’ help’ er ..I don’t know what don’ happen to’ er Doc? But , a Farmer fella’ don’ brung ‘er in on his wagon. He ‘a found ‘er on the road. Oh, Mary!.. Mary, honey what’s happen to you? She just stared into space. Festus, find Kitty for me.? She ’ll be at the Long Branch . Tell her to come Quick. I’ll do ‘er Doc… I’ll do’ er directly!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

Matt and Colonel Forbes.. Were just outside Dodge…. Having no idea what was taking place in town..?  
They were accompanied by a few soldiers , the rest of the troops were scattered across the State searching for the convicts. It was taking them a bit longer the usual to reach town due to the strong winds…  
But, they were only about another hour or two out….

Festus’ came runnin’ thru the batwing doors…. Miz Kitty…. Miz Kitty… Come Quick!.. Ol’ Doc needs ya’  
Beth Pulled loose from the man that had her by the arm… Uncle Festus’ ..? she ran to him in tears….  
Now , Now Beth… this here lil’ ol’ storm is gonna pass… I ‘a Promise ya’ don’t you be a worrin’ ur’ little head bout it. No, it’s them… and she started to point to the men… Wait right there whiskers!… take another step and somebody’s gonna git it…! Yeah, and it just might be you. Who is you Yea-hoo’s?  
Rudy, what’sa goin’ on up in here? Don’t know for sure Festus’.. Miss kitty seems to know them.  
Then Festus’ ask. Where is Miz Kitty anyways? Festus’ she was in the office with their friends.. then we heard shots, Beth said crying. If’n you harmed one hair on Miz kitty’s head.. I’m gonna git on you like ugly on’a ape! Festus’ headed for the Office… only to run straight into Loomis who was holding his stomach. She Shot me! Red!, Shot me…and he feel on the floor. Beth Yelled out for Kitty.. but no answer came back. I warned you…Festus rushed in stepping over Loomis…. Who was curled up in pain  
Yelling for help. Miz Kitty, you alright in here? When Festus opened the door, he saw Jennings.. Sitting on the floor holding Kitty’s Leg… Now Red, see you shouldn’t have went and did that ya see?   
Git ur hands off of ‘er…! Fur I shoot you ! She already did shoot me. He said. Good fur her. Now move ur own self over away from Miz Kitty. Rudy, Com’in here I need ur help. Meanwhile the other two..  
Were gone.. And took Beth with them. Rudy , git you some help and take these two yea-hoo’s to the Jail  
So’s I kin git Miz Kitty up to Doc..? Sure Festus’ Miz kitty now you jest let me help ya now ok?   
Festus’ Beth? And the girls?… I take care of them … first I’ll git you to Doc. When they came out of the office…the girls told them they left ..and with Beth. Oh, No!… Festus’ I have to find her..?  
Miz Kitty ..I’ll be doin’ that ..directly!… you need Doc. Festus’ No!.. Don’t be an arguing shemale…!  
But, Fes, Now Miz kitty ..Matthew Made me here his Deputy.. Lit me do my job. Festus’ Bring her back?  
I will …you can be sure .. I will !

 

Festus’ had one of the Town man help kitty up the stairs to Doc’s…. He knew Kitty well… Jake , Please.  
I can walk… No Ma’am you’ve been shot in that leg.. I can carry you. But, Miss Kitty, The Marshal wouldn’t have it any other way. Well I … Just Let me… Please? Oh, Alright. So he carried her up.

Doc heard the footsteps, and voices.. And opened the door to see what was going on..? Jake ?..Kitty?  
What in Thunder? Oh, Doc ..it’s a long story… do I look like I’m going anywhere? He said looking at her with a stern expression. Then , Jake said. Doc, she’s been shot in the leg. Shot! When ?..and By Who?  
And just as she was about to answer his questions… she looked over at the table… surprised…. “MARY”?  
Yes. It’s Mary… that’s why I sent for you. You did? Yes I sent Festus’ for you. He didn’t tell me about   
Mary? I guess, he was going to until he saw me like this.. And then he went after Beth. After Beth?  
What are you talking about? Kitty, Maybe you better start from the beginning? Well, yeah, maybe?

Well, when I left here earlier.. And got back to the Long Branch.. There were (4) of the escaped prisoners there. And of all things ..they were Bonner’s Dog Soldiers. One of them found Beth up in My room…  
He was harrassing her. So I was trying to distract them from her and the girls? I thought Rudy and the girls could get out. .somehow? Oh, Kitty! Doc ..I just had to do something.? Honey after what they did to you ?  
Well, it almost worked…? I had two of them follow me to my office.. I knew I had a gun in there.  
And I shot them both… their alive but Festus’ has them in jail. Yes and you have a bullet in your leg.  
He was shaking his head at her. Well, it’s not the worst I’ve been through. Is that so young lady?  
Tell me about it? Ok Doc, I’m sorry. When we came out the other two were gone and took Beth with them. So, Festus went after them.. I wanted to.., but he wouldn’t let me. Good! Now let me see that leg! Com’on put that pretty leg up here …. After all these years still pretty… Oh, Doc don’t you get Cute with me? I’ve ask you a hundred times to marry me kitty .but you’d rather wait it out for that ..over grown ..lug of a civil servant! …that drew a smile.. to her face… Doc, Tell me now What happen to Mary?  
Don’t know. Doc, ?..is she Hurt bad? Shoulder’s dislocated… wrist broken…her leg’s banged up pretty bad.. ,but , that’s not what worry’s me the most…? Kitty, she hasn’t said a word since she was brought in?  
She just …hums and stares.. Doc, maybe I can talk to her? Well, That was my thought …but, you not gonna do anything till I fix that leg of your …Young lady!… But, Doc… Now you hear me .. You might scare that Big Lug of a Marshal in this town … ,but, I’m your Doctor… ..and I say you will follow My orders… and I won’t hear any argument.. You got that ?! Mary’s not going anywhere… And I know how you feel about her… Doc,…Kitty’s eyes filled …Maylee..? Honey, I’m not sure ,but I don’t think it’s good! Oh, Curly! …Now let me get you taken care of ….?….Please? With tears streaming down her face … she agreed. Doc, proceeded to do what he had to …, Kitty’s attention was on Mary the whole time, besides thinking about … Festus’ out looking for Beth.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

 

Just as Matt and Colonel Forbes were riding down Front Street…. Several people were racing to tell him about Beth.. And what had taken place, in The Long Branch. But, not everyone knew for sure the identity  
Of the Men who had escaped. Matt and The Colonel had seen some of the destruction… on their way into town.. But, were glad to see they ‘d made it there before it hit town? Burke, forcing his way to the front of the crowd… Marshal, Marshal, Those men.. They shot her!.. … it happened again.. They shot her!…  
Burke, for crying out loud…, What are you carrying on about? Miss Kitty! They shot her!… those animals from before… Bonner’s Men… they’re here in Dodge… Matt darted for the Long branch.. Burke get out of the way…., She not there.. She’s at Doc’s … Jake Worth carried her up… Matt just pushed him aside and took two steps at a time…. Bursting in the door…. Doc?… Kitty? Just one Cotton picking Minute…  
Doc said . This happens to be a Doctor’s office .where I treat sick patients… and right now I happened to have three.. Who need my undivided attention… Now I know this for all other purpose’s is your town Marshal , but this is still my office. Burke said kit… Oh Burke huh? Well Doc? Yeah, Kitty’s here…  
But, first, so, is Amy .. Newly’s Amy?.. Yeah.. And Mary Bains…. Matt we’ve had a lot of trouble..  
While you’ve been gone. What happen Doc? Well just sit down here and I tell you…  
No Wait where’s Kitty? She’s in the back… with Mary. Now Matt, a few of those Prisoner’s were out at Newly and Amy’s place.. They roughed her up a bit… Festus and newly too. But their fine. And Amy?  
I think with some rest and TLC they’ll be fine too. Matt , she’s expecting… Newly doesn’t know yet.  
What happened to Kitty and Mary? Mary we’re not sure about? Doc, I think I may know. You think?  
The Colonel and I passed the Bains place or what was their Place on the way into town… it’s gone Doc.  
Matt I think Maylee is also. A farmer and his family brought Mary in, they found her walking on the road.  
Matt she’s in shock. She hasn’t said a word. Kitty’s in the back with her. Good then, Burke.. was wrong?   
What? Burke,.. He came up to us when we came in to town carrying on about … Bonner’s Dog Soldier’s  
Being in the Long Branch… and…. Matt saw Doc turn and walk away from him… Doc ?..was he right?  
Matt , I need you to sit down … Doc, Where is Kitty?… Then in the doorway …, I’m here Cowboy…  
She was holding onto the framework… Kit… I’m ok….but, Matt.. we need to talk..Doc, can you give us a minute…? Matt helped her to the chair… Kit honey what happened? It’s nothing…much. It’s a scratch.  
I heard that Dr. Russell!.. Doc said from the other room. Kit,… Matt Listen to me Please? It important.  
I know it is Honey… No Cowboy, it’s not about me … it’s Beth…. Beth! Yeah… Cowboy I’m sorry..  
I know I promised I’d protect her… I didn’t know they’d leave with her ..with the storm coming? I..I….  
Kitty, It’s ok… it’s not your fault… Oh, Matt … Two of them are in the jail…Festus’ went after them…  
I wanted to go ,but he wouldn’t let me… and well.. Shaking his head.. Good!…I’m Glad.  
Matt We have to find her …her eyes were filling with tears as she looked at him. Ahhh, Kit, don’t ..Don’t cry…I’ll find Beth…Bring her home Cowboy ..Bring her Home Please? She tried to stand up …Matt ..wiped the tears sliding down her cheek…, I promise.. Matt…Tell her.. Tell I’m…she knows.. oh, and tell her…She knows that too… we both do! He Kissed her.. And was back out the door…

Doc,?…. Yes Kitty? Maybe I should come back and sit with Mary ..? Yeah, Maybe we wouldn’t want that scratch to break open. Now would we? Oh be quiet You! I don’t need Matt worrying about me..  
When he needs to find Beth. Oh Ok. Doc just smiled .

 

Doc and Newly had moved Amy over to Ma Smalley’s now that she was feeling stronger.. And Ma , agreed to keep an eye on her. Kitty was sitting beside Mary.. Holding her hand. Looking at the beautiful young girl she had grown into …she could hardly believe it was 15 yrs. Since Matt first knocked on her door in the middle of the night with a squirming Blanket.. she remembered it like it was yesterday… when she opened the Door… Hi Kitty, Matt.. What’s That? He handed her the bundle.. And said: Trouble! I’ll see you in the morning.. Good Night , I need some sleep! Well, Sweetheart.. You we’re Trouble at all. But, take it from me… If you were in the wild with Matt, Enough Said. Mary Sweetheart.. I never stopped loving you  
And I’ve always wanted the best for you? And I think My decision taking you to your Momma .. Was the right one at the time. I don’t know what happened to you out there , But , I want you to know .. I will always be here for you…In whatever way you need me to be….You were almost mine once…  
And I’ve always been grateful to your Momma for letting me stay a part of your life….  
Kitty moved off the chair… and over to the bed, lifted Mary so that she could hold her   
Laying her head on her chest… and enfolding her in her arms. Kitty was humming to her  
Then suddenly she felt two arms slide around her… and tighten … and begin to hum with her.  
Then she heard Mary say…. Momma Gone, Men… Scared…. No Home. Kitty just held her tight.  
She knew she understood Momma gone, and No Home… but she wasn’t sure what she meant by Men and scared? But , she didn’t want to question her …not just yet?

 

Ok, Boys…what going on here?…. Grandma ‘s telling us Stories… about grandpa and her long , long ago.  
Momma, don’t let these boys tire you out …. Oh, Sweetheart, their not.., they enjoy the stories of your Father and I enjoy making them happy. Momma it’s snowing… Yes, I saw that !…Oh, I see you lit   
Daddy Lamp? Always !

 

Where were we now….? You were holding Mary…That’s right. Well, then … Pap-Pap Doc And I could hear a loud sound.. coming from outside… it sounded just like a big train coming right down the middle of Front Street…and well… it might as well have been… it was a hugh twister…things were flying everywhere… buildings were coming apart…wagons were being tossed. Everyone was so scared!

Mary began to cry heavily in my arms,… it was making her remember what had happened out at her farm..  
She even started to scream…so loud… it was all I could do to hold her still…. Glass was shattering…   
It had even started to rain. I tried to get her down onto the floor and into a corner.. So we wouldn’t be hit by flying objects.

Mary Sweetheart, it’s alright we’re gonna be alright … I have you … just hold on honey … I’m right here.  
She was now on my lap… The wound on my leg was bleeding … but she was trembling… and still screaming… It was likely no one had made it very far out of town… , Festus’ had been searching … for the day and night… and realized they were still with in Dodge limits. Matt and The colonel doubled back…

As the twister, began to subside… there were very few building in viable condition …Everything was crumbling… Just as Matt and The Colonel were coming back into town…, Matt spotted Festus’….  
Matthew, I think I followed them other two that took Beth.., they be in that ol’ shack betwixt the ol’   
Freight yard.. .. Mean while Jennings and Loomis managed to pick the lock on their cell. .during the commotion and being so determined.. Not to be arrested again… needed a distraction….  
Loomis smiling at Jennings… We didn’t ride with Jude and not learn nuttin’… I got us an Idea..  
That would make ol’ Jude Proud!

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT. 9

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

Matt, Festus’ and Colonel Forbes… headed towards the ol’ shack… by the abandon freight Yard…  
And just as they approached it they could hear Beth , arguing with the two Men inside….  
Forbes, looked at Matt.., Dillon,.. I don’t know the woman in your life all that well, but, I…  
Festus’ jump to respond… Colonel, They’s the Best Women you’d ever know’d… and the Plum Prettiest  
Two women you’d laid you eye balls on! Y’ Miz kitty is the Prettiest redheaded woman you ever did see  
And well Missy Beth …she is Pretty her ownself! And everybody in Dodge Loves um’ … Deputy, Begging your pardon.., I didn’t mean to offend … ? Well then don’t! Matt just rolled his eyes…  
Matt , Deputy Hagen mentioned Miss Kitty… Kitty Russell? Yes Colonel.? These men they were the same from the Jude Bonner gang ?… The same, not all were sentenced to hang. Is she …Oh, Yes..  
She’ll be fine …so she says.. Colonel I’ve learned not to argue with Kitty.

The closer they got to the building.., the louder they could hear Beth yelling … Matt was thinking to himself…. And to think , she not kitty’s daughter… ? Shaking his head. The three surrounded the building.. And quickly after seeing them thru a window… or what was left of one…? He signaled   
To Festus’… then kicked in the door.. Drop the guns.. And Beth hit the floor to get out of the line of fire.  
Matt shot one and Festus’ the other. Both were Dead! Beth ran to Matt… Daddy! Hugging him.

Ok Honey , .. Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Or did you hurt them? Daddy???? Matt just hugged her tight. Daddy is Kitty alright? Sure honey.. She worried about you. Daddy I’m sorry I didn’t help her.  
I wanted to ,but she wouldn’t let me..? I’ll explain.. Beth ..You don’t have to explain Kitty to me…  
Beth We Love You… Let’s get you Home… as they walk down the street…oh, Dad? You might want to   
Re-phase that…? Look….

Dodge was now looking much like a Ghost town….

As they arrived back to what was the main part of town, most folks were trying their best to pitch in together… and salvage whatever and as much as possible. Part of the Long Branch was still standing..  
So they use that as a first aid station… Mr. Jonas’ store was pretty much gone so he was donating food and supplies to whoever needed it. Doc’s office was now leveled. So he was working out of the Long Branch. Many of the local farmer’s and rancher’s were now coming into town because ..some had no homes left to stay in. This was fine for now … it wasn’t winter. Many figured they have to try to rebuild  
Or leave.? When Beth saw Kitty , who refused to stay put… she ran calling her name…Kitty!  
Oh, Beth Honey … your alright…….. Hugging her . … Honey easy… I need to breath. And to sit, said the voice, from behind her.. Oh, Doc!.. I can’t ..there’s too much to be done.? Matt?.. I give up …  
I have yet to decide if it’s , the Red hair, being a Woman… hey, watch that.. she and Beth said in unison..  
Or just being around you too long!… Matt just laughed.

 

Matt we have an awful lot of people inside with injuries… ummm, Matt can I talk to you alone?  
They walked away from the other’s… what is it? Matt it’s Mary. She hasn’t said much ..but, it’s   
Something she did say that’s bothering me…? What’s that Kit? Before the Twister hit town…  
I was sitting holding her in Doc’s office and suddenly, she started mumbling.. Momma Gone.. Well kit?  
No Matt wait…? Then she said , Men … Scared…. And No Home! Well I understand the Momma gone part and the No Home Part.. ,but Matt…? What do you think she meant by Men… scared? Did you ask her? Oh No.. I didn’t want to push her…Matt , What if something awful happened out there… Do You think any of these Men were there? Could be Kitty. Could be. Poor baby…Oh Matt.   
Suddenly Kitty felt someone behind her…grabbing onto her… Miss Kitty….. Scared,…Scared….  
Mary, Sweetheart…I’m right here ..your ok …nothing ‘s going to hurt you … Mary wrapped her arms around Kitty… and wouldn’t let go… Your baby… Scared… Oh, Matt… It’s going to be ok Kit..  
We’ll make it ok……  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

“Grandpa was a Hero”

Matt had now realized.. That Jennings and Loomis were free…. Not what he needed…And certainly  
not what he wanted to tell Kitty. But, he knew he’d have to ,for her own safety as well as the girls…  
What would they do next? They don’t know yet that the other two are dead…. But, it wouldn’t be long  
Before they’d know. Kitty, Ma Smalley, Doc and Beth .. Were trying their best to take care of all the injured coming in..? Kitty noticed, Doc was severely drained… he hadn’t slept much with giving round the clock care to so many… Curly, Please.. Go into the office and lye down in there.. Your no good to anyone if you get sick yourself? Ma , Beth and I can handle thing out here .. And Newly is here now?  
Please Curly..? For me? Rubbing his upper lip.. Oh well just for you,.. And he kissed her cheek.. and slowly.. to what was left of the back room. Kitty couldn’t go far without Mary on her heels…  
Ma, noticed ..and said to Kitty… What’cha gonna do about her Miss Kitty? Oh, Give her time…  
She’s been through a lot.. Ma…? And , besides…, I don’t mind her being with me. You know she’s always had a special place in my heart…? Kitty, You are something’ else… you’d like us all to think your tough as nails.. But, deep down ..you’re an ol’ Softy …is that so? I’ve always said you have a Heart Of GOLD…. Oh, Ma!

 

Matt was scoping around town.. For Jennings, and Loomis.. Then decided to stop by the Long branch….  
Know he had to do the one thing he dreaded… tell Kitty ..these to were running around free again…  
Well, what can we do for you Cowboy? Kit, I need to talk to you over here….alone. ok?  
Do you think you can shake Mary…? Matt?… Just a few Minutes?… Ok.. Ma, do you think you can keep an eye on Mary, Matt need to talk to me alone….sure Miss Kitty…  
Kit, I just came from the Jail… Jennings and Loomis.. Their loose…..What?! How?…during the Twister I guess..? I don’t want you to worry I just want you to know… Oh Yeah! Thanks. Just keep your eyes open .. Be aware.. Please?… Ok, Matt …Be.. I know Kit I will…

 

For a few days.., there were no signs of the two….. Matt figured maybe they ..run. .but then again..  
They wanted revenge..! They were laying low…. Clean-up was starting to come along… then as it was coming on night fall…. Matt , Kitty and a few other’s were sitting exhausted ..at a table.  
They heard screams…..!… First it was for HELP! HELP!…. But then…. It was worse…  
Next what they heard was HELP FIRE!…….. FIRE!…..FIRE!……FIRE!  
When they all ran outside…. In what would have been Darkness… was now …the Light Of FLAMES!  
FLAMES EVERYWHERE!……wherever there was a pile of wood, there was a fire!…..

OH, Matt …Now What?….. Everyone ..from everywhere came and started to get buckets of water….  
Forming line where needed… Smoke was filling the air…people were coughing and chocking…  
Their eyes were burning…. Some were trying to get together all the children… and women  
That needed to be moved.. And move them to just outside of town. And the ones that were sick or hurt.  
This was difficult because even the wagons in town were burning….   
Matt, do you think they did this? Kitty , Yes.. But , I can’t be sure…., someone had too, this didn’t start on it’s own…

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

 

Everyone had worked all through the night… but, finally… by dawn…all that could be seen was clouds of smoke and ashes and cinders… The only places left standing.. were buildings made of brick.. And a few   
Shells of buildings. Mostly everyone now had collapsed from exhaustion …..  
As bad as things seemed…… Matt , Kitty and a few other’s had managed to save all the people in town…

Matt, Kitty and Jake Worth.. Were sitting leaning against the office at the Jail.. when both men looked at Kitty…Are you alright?…. Who me?… couldn’t be better… then looking down at herself … shaking her head…“What I wouldn’t give for a nice hot Bath??? I’d offer to buy you Gents a Drink.., but it looks as though The Long Branch is Closed! Well, Miss Kitty My place is still standing or at least it was yesterday…I’d be more then happy to supply you with the means to that Hot Bath.. Out of no where.. she started to laugh… Jake , I Thank You Kindly… But something tells me this day ain’t over just Yet?

Both Matt and Jake stood…putting out a Hand to Kitty… Ma’am? Why Thank You..  
Cowboy, I think it’s time to assess the damage… and collect the girls…? Matt , Miss Kitty?  
Allow me to take the girls out to my place?.. I’ll see that their both looked after till you are done here.  
I appreciate that Jake… Matt said. And Kitty.. You should go too. Not a chance Cowboy!  
As they started, to cross the street… They noticed… Doc headed in their direction….Matt!…That way….

Quickly Matt turned…and saw both Jennings and Loomis, coming out into the middle of the Street…..  
Headed straight for them… Throwing his arm out in front of Kitty,… Jake, keep her back …  
Matt No!.. Jake grabbed hold of Kitty.. Not letting her pull away from him… Jake let go please?  
Dillon!… We’re here Dillon… Jennings was now Laughing … Jude said he get you….! You may have sent him and Virgil to the Rope…, but, We finished what he set out to do… We avenged him!  
And when We gun you down ..?… Red is ours .. This time ..We’ll Have her and Your Lil’ Girl…  
Now there was Blood in Matt’s Eyes… ! Well, Here I am Come get me? Matt No! Please?  
Kitty still struggling to get free from Jake’s grip… Doc was also telling Matt to keep his head…  
Matt remember … The Badge! Beth and Mary ..were coming up behind Doc.. Unbeknownst   
To any of them… Daddy!… Beth stay back… Daddy we love you ..Be careful…  
While Jennings started to draw… and Matt was returning fire, Loomis, aimed a gun at the Girls…  
And with out any thought… Kitty, back-up and grabbed Jake’s gun.. And fired…yelling ..  
Not My Girls! Both men we’re now on the ground… Jennings was dead. Loomis was holding his stomach…. As Matt walked over to Kitty… Loomis tried to shoot again… Beth yelled Daddy. .behind you.., Matt fired again.. Killing him. Matt I’m sorry , She grabbed it before I knew what happened…  
Kitty , … Are You alright..? Yeah,.. The girls ran to Kitty and Matt… Kitty hugging them both….  
Yeah, I am Now! Matt, wasn’t about to say anything to her at this point… Doc, is everyone alright out there? I think so for now? Most are tired ..were over taken by the smoke and fumes.. But with time…?

They all stood together in the center of what was once Front Street… Matt looked at Kitty… I guess my report can wait a bit?…. Daddy, What are we going to do Now? Mary .. Spoke.. saying.. ”NO HOME”   
Kitty turned, cupped her face in her hands…. Mary , Sweetheart… You will always have a Home…  
I promise you that..!…Always ! Miss Kitty ,Beth ask… Your business? She just smiled. .gave her a WINK…“I’ll rebuild“. What is important ..is that we are all ok! Then Matt added, No, Together and OK!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

“Grandpa Was a Hero”

Lil’ Adam, was still all wide eyed… Grandma…There wasn’t any more Dodge City????  
Ahhh, Darling… After a week or so of resting up… First plan was to get to work…  
Adam hush… Let Grandma tell us what happened next…. Kitty just smiled. Thinking to herself  
No matter how many times ..I tell them these stories… They still want to hear them ..like it was the first time…? Ok, Boys … Well, Like I said,,, First order of business… Getting back to Dodge…

Matt had rode on into the nearest town.. and with the help of a few of the local businessmen and The town banker… They were able to get supplies delivered to Dodge… And Matt was able to make out his official report…Colonel Forbes , sent word to matt that they had apprehended the other escaped convicts…  
And would be returning them to Leavenworth. With all the work that needed to be down ..it made for long days and nights… This was a time for all of Dodge citizen to pull together….

Over the next few months… things were looking up…. Dodge was starting to look like a real town again.  
Most of the essential buildings and businesses were rebuilt. Matt’s Office, The Bank, The freight office and depot….They were the easiest.. They were Brick structures …Kitty did rebuild the Long Branch…  
Mr. Jonas’ store, now had a larger layout ..to accommodate Doc’s office on the ground level…

Once Kitty had The New Long Branch, ready… she decided to make a family supper..  
She knew Doc wanted to make his announcement … He was retiring ! Newly would now be The new Town Doctor… He and Amy had decided to move closer into town…  
They were all gathered around the table… Matt, Kitty Beth ,Mary… Festus, Newly and Amy…  
Conversation was buzzing in all directions… Kitty just sat back …Smiling….Dessert Anyone?  
Why Yes Of Course…Matt answered first.. I know you will Cowboy! I’d be shocked if you didn’t?  
You all stay put.. Mary made us a cake…for the occasion … Mary jumped up ..I’ll help!

While they were all waiting.. For Kitty and Mary to come back with cake and coffee… they had a visitor…  
I hope I’m not interrupting ?…. Hey , Breck!… No not at all ..didn’t know you were back in town to stay?  
Matt said. Yes Marshal… Oh, Please.. It’s Matt. Pull up a chair… to what do we owe this visit?  
Well, I actually need to see Kitty. Kitty? Matt now giving him a inquisitive look. Doc in a teasing tone…  
That’s right keep him on his toes…! Laughing Breck, looked at Matt… Oh, It’s business … Legal Business… Shaking his head, Oh, Ok… ! Daddy are you jealous? Beth said teasing. It’s bad enough I have to hear it from Doc,.. But , You Too? When Kitty and Mary returned with cake and coffee…  
She was surprised to see Breck …. Breck Taylor!… Com’ere.. Give me a hug? Matt shot her a look. What are you doing here? Join us for cake and coffee? Please? Sure Kitty. Actually, I have some business to discuss with you. Now? It’s important. .he added. Can we talk in private for a minute?  
Ok, everyone go on we’ll be right back. They walked to a table in the corner…. Ok, Breck what is it?  
He reached in his coat pocket.. And pulled out two envelopes … Kitty, here one of these is sealed and addressed to you …Personally. And the other? It a legal document. Breck, who is this from and why are you giving this to me? Kitty, about 5-6 years ago, Maylee Bains came to see me here in Dodge  
She ,explained the circumstance surrounding Custody and adoption of Mary. Breck what are you getting at? Kitty, she had me draw up a will, stating that being she was a single Mother.. Of the Child Mary Bains  
That in the event of her untimely death … and Mary still being a minor child… she wanted “you” to be Mary’s Legal guardian! Oh, Breck… Kitty?… Now this is strickly up to you…? You don’t have to do this… Other arrangements can be made… No! Kitty shouted out before realizing.. She was that loud…  
Matt turned quickly…Kitty what is it? Oh, Matt it alright… I’m alright. Kitty I’ll leave you to read your letter….. Breck rejoined the group…. Kitty sat for a Moment…sliding her finger across the seal …then…  
She slowly open it.. And began to read:

Dear Miss Russell,

Well, in light of the nature of this letter… may I call you Miss Kitty?   
Needless to say if you are reading this letter…, I have Passed on from this world and Join My “Eli”  
And that mean that Our little Mary is not yet a grown Woman…. I have thought about this .. And , what I wanted to say to you… I want you to know,… I know that when you and Marshal Dillon came to bring me Mary, all those years ago… How difficult it was for you and the pain that was in your heart… even through you had only been her Mother a short time…. And That it why I was so sure that ..my decision to keep you   
A part of Mary’s life as she grew up was a good one. And also, that is what made this decision… the right one. Mary was brought into both our lives for a reason… different as they may seem… still a reason.  
That is why , I had ..Breckenridge Taylor.. Draw up the paper’s .. with My request.. That “You “   
Miss Kitty, Now continue on as Mary’s mother. And I do hope you will accept … I know how much you have and still do Love her…and I know Mary loves you too! I can rest knowing that in your care she will be secure ,and safe… And most of all ….. Have “A Mother’s Love”

 

Thank You for the Most Precious and wonderful Gift you have given me, Now , let me ..Give you and Mary  
The same Gift in return…?

 

Bless You ,   
Maylee Bains

Now Holding the letter to her chest, Kitty ‘s eyes were filled with tears……  
Matt, excused himself from the table… without saying a word, sat beside Kitty…. Honey..?  
What is it? She looked at Matt, with tear-filled eyes… Cowboy, I can keep my promise….  
Promise?… what do you mean?.. now confused, wrapping his arm around her shoulders….  
A Home….. Kitty , what are you talking about? I made a Promise to Mary… you did?  
I did… I promised her she’d always have a Home. Ahhh, I remember … so what’s that got to do with   
You cryin’ and does it have to do anything with the letter? Shaking her head, she handed him the letter…  
It’s from Maylee Bains. Matt read the letter, then… Kitty, Mary’s in good hands… I know how much over the year’s you’ve Loved her… and it’s easy to see she loves you too.

 

Kitty waited…she knew Doc wanted to make his announcement…. I’m sorry ..everyone… I believe   
We were gonna have cake? Then, Doc stood up, I want to say something to everyone while your all here… Now, I’ve been the town Doctor here in Dodge for a Many year…. And , I’ve brought many babies into this world…, fix broken bones… dug more then a Man’s share of Bullets out of you Matt?  
Doc, what you rattling on about?. .Festus ‘ ask. What I’m trying to say is ..if you’ll let me …Festus’  
Is …I think it’s time for me …well to turn things over to Newly here!… what do you mean Doc?  
He don’t get it…why am I not surprised…Oh, Doc ..Kitty said smiling. Festus’ I’m Retiring!  
You leavin’ Doc?…. I said No such a thing… I’m Retiring… But , I’ll still be around.. Just to watch you   
And torment you when I can….? Everyone started laughing.

 

Now if you will all, excuse me… I’m tired… I’m saying Goodnight… and I’ll see you in the Morning….

Kitty watched as Doc walked out … she leaned into Matt…. He’s lookin’ pretty tired … Well Kit,The last few Months.. They’ve been hard on him. Now , he can get in some fishing… and relax . I hope so, Matt?


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

“Grandpa Was A Hero”

Kitty was still cradling Adam in her arms… Grandma..?… That’s when you got to be Momma new Momma Huh? It sure was precious…. ! Does everybody get two Momma’s..? smiling down at him… No, Adam  
Hush up Adam..!… Let Grandma tell the story…! Boys? I’m gonna finish telling you the story….

Ok, We told your Momma, about the letter the next morning… Was she happy? I think so Sweetheart…

Well, then for the next few years… things went pretty well…… Oh, Your Grandpa… he still went out after Outlaws… and had to do his job… a lot of trip out on the Trail….. I know..? That’s why you Light your Lamp ..so, Grandpa can find his way Home …. Right Grandma? Giving him a tight squeeze… That’s right!  
See Guys Grandma has it lit now!…. Grandpa will be able to see it even in the snow…. Yes He will…

 

Both Beth and Mary.. Were getting older… Beth had married, a rancher.. And they had two son’s Michael  
Who was named for her Mother …and Matthew.. after Matt they were twins… and a Baby girl.. Kathleen Michaela, (Katie) and Mary met and married.. The Son of Frank Readon… Frank had married again..  
After he went back to Montana. She was a lovely girl… Mary and frank Jr. Had two Son’s Frank III  
And Adam who was named for Doc .. (Their Pap-pap Doc)

 

Well then sometime in the Mid 80’s A group that called themselves. “The Christian Women’s Temperance Union” Started making a fuss, in the state of Kansas… about alcohol .. And how they believed it ruined families …! It was started by a Woman , Carry Amelia Nation! And she managed to maintain a group of substantial followers …. They protested all across the State of Kansas….! It made business difficult!

There were protest all the time… they went to the Governor … and anyone who would listen…  
Oh, I tried to fight them… But , After all the years in the saloon business… it was starting to look like it was time to Retire myself ..? Your Grandpa, was also ..ready to retire…. So…

Before thing got to bad …I sold The Long Branch… And Grandpa…. He Retired! And We came out here   
Your Momma wanted Grandpa to help her here on the ranch….. And that way .. We could always be close to all of you….blowing them kisses… and giving them a WINK….

So Momma and Poppa, Uncle Frank and Aunt Mary.. And all of us Now live in this Big Ranch!  
That is sooo, Right … The Dillon’s ,The Clayton’s and The Reardon’s! One Big happy family!  
But, Grandpa was always your HERO!? Yes Boys…I have known and loved your Grandpa…  
For …ohhhhh 40 year’s or so…and I always will! Just like I will always Love each and everyone of you!

Now, I think it’s time you all head up those stairs… Com’on…. Give me ..Lots of your Love….  
They all jumped up… kissing and hugging her saying Good night….

Grandpa and I Love you Boys… Never forget that…!

 

Beth came down the stairs… Momma, you let those boys tire you out again? Oh, Honey Not at all  
Like your sister and you… I have a enormous amount of room in my heart.. For you all… and Your father!  
It’s late Momma, you going up?… in a bit, she looked out the window again… Oh, Daddy huh?  
Uh huh! Are You warm enough? I am.. Thank You sweetheart.. You go on now… I’ll be fine….  
Oh, I see you lit the lamp… I did…. Night Momma…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

“Grandpa Was a Hero”  
Conclusion

Crackles of the fire,.. Pulled her out of the drifting slumber…, just in time she could hear ..his horse….  
With a smile forming on her lips,… she sat still,… waiting… Is that You Cowboy? She ask as she heard  
The door open… she didn’t hear an answer,… but, she felt two hands on her shoulders….  
I hope you kept that fire warm for Me…. Beautiful? It’s warm Cowboy , but if that doesn’t do it…  
I think I know another way to warm you….? Is that a fact …he ask. Oh, Cowboy… You Know That’s A Fact! Pulling her to her feet… co’mere Woman! I’ve rode a Long way ..just to Hold you …..  
Is that all you want to do…is Hold me Cowboy? Kitty , I..I.. couldn’t wait to get here….to hold you   
To kiss you ….Can We……

Slowly, he slid the shawl off her shoulders… pushed the hair to the side.. burying his face in her neck..  
Kit, I need you… want you…. I missed you Cowboy… But, you’re here now!

He didn’t even wait … he tossed a blanket from the sofa in front of the fireplace… place a pillow from the chair under her head… and the Two …even after all these years … The love poured from One to The other.  
The passion as strong… as the first time… it was once again, The blending of Mind, Heart, Body and Soul!

 

The Sun was coming up across the White Crisp Snow ….. Beth and Mary were headed down to start breakfast.. for the family… Beth , Momma lit Daddy’s Lamp again last night… I know… Mary she’s done that for as long as I can remember… it’s their thing. The boys keep her up late last night..? She enjoyed it.  
She was still up when I went to bed she wanted to sit awhile… Beth , do you think when we’re their age we’ll still love like that? I don’t know But, I sure hope so….

Mary walked into the living room… Momma… your down? Kitty didn’t answer.  
Mary walked over to her…. Momma did you sleep here all night? Mary touched her shoulder  
Kitty didn’t move… Beth!…Beth!…quick….. Beth came thru the door…what is it mar?  
Mary looked at Beth with tear filled eyes….. Then looked over at the lamp.. it was out…  
The two girls stood in front of Kitty….. Then they knelt down in front of her…..she had a Smile on her face…. They looked at each other .. Then Beth said: OH, Momma! Daddy came Home for You …..

Mary , She’s happy .. She’s waited 5 years …  
Daddy came Home for her… Their together Again!

For Eternity!

Fini


End file.
